


Starlight

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted December 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003

He sat on the dune, watching the starlight play on the water. The light of the stars seemed somehow warmer for the lack of a moon. They'd traveled so far, yet the stars seemed fixed, permanent and unchanging in the heavens.

He sighed. Tomorrow death would come, perhaps for him, definitely for others. He was sick of the thought of it, wondering what they were fighting for.

"Iolaus?" He started at Herc's soft voice.

"Yeah."

"Come to bed?" A pause and then, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've seen too much death here -- Troy can fall or not without me."

Iolaus rose and faced him. "You lead and I'll gladly follow."


End file.
